


In that moment

by Xala02



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Spoilers, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xala02/pseuds/Xala02
Summary: In a quiet sunday, Dimitri and Byleth are having tea together...Small Dimileth fic :)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 48





	In that moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, third fanfic here ! I wrote it as a gift for a talented artist : winter_llw on instagram ! (got her permission to publish it)
> 
> English is not my mother langague so there might be spelling mistakes or weird phrasing. Please don't hesitate to tell me if you spot mistakes ! It would help me very much !
> 
> I sure hope you enjoy it !

It was a sunny sunday, not too hot despise the beginning of summer. It was ideal that Garrech March was built on a mountain. The hot temperatures that would be coming in the following weeks would be much more bearable here in the monastery.

Which means it wouldn’t hinder on their training. The Blues Lions had much progress since the beginning of the year under Byleth’s guidance. Dimitri had his doubts when Byleth was appointed as their professor but she proved him wrong many times. He came to look forward to his classes and his training under her attentive eyes.

She had a bright mind, was a skilled warrior on the battlefield, and could hold the Sword of the Creator.

And yet, she also took time to take care of the people around her. Little gifts, gentle words, even retrieving their lost items. To think he thought she had no emotion when they first met…

Even now, sitting at the gazebo, waiting for the professor to pour him tea, he could only think how wrong he was about her.

When he had finished his morning training, she had offered him to take tea with her. She had seen how tired he was and knew he wasn’t having much sleep these days. So she asked him to take some time off with her, since she knew he wouldn’t take the time to rest.

Dimitri was conscious of this, and was once again grateful for her kind words and attention. Even if himself thought he didn’t deserve any of this…

A hot teacup was gently placed before him, the little noise waking him up from his thinking. His professor, Byleth, was looking straight at him. She had her typical blank face, but one close look at her and you could see a trace of gentleness in her eyes.

“Oh sorry, Professor” began Dimitri “I fear I was being a poor guest just now”

Byleth nodded. “Is there anything you’re worried about ? You were very focused on what you were thinking just now.”

Dimitri couldn’t just tell her outright that he was thinking about her, right ? He wasn’t that skillful with the ladies but he felt that wasn’t a very good idea to be so direct.

The idea made him a bit nervous which wasn’t like him. He often thought about her these days and that made him a bit nervous around Byleth.

“Is it about the assignment I gave ? You still have some time to give it back to me, don’t worry”

Dimitri sighted internally. She hadn’t guessed. Or she had seen he wasn’t comfortable with her question and changed the subject for him. Whatever it was, it felt like a ray of sun in the middle of the dark.

“I’m still working on it, professor. But I’m quite sure you will be pleased with my work”

“I’m looking forward to your work then.” Byleth answered while lifting her cup to her lips.

Dimitri looked at his own cup. He could already smell the strong aroma coming from it. Carefully, he took the cup to his lips, smiling.

Somehow, his professor had guessed some weeks ago his favorite flavor of tea and always served him this tea now. Seeing such gentleness, he couldn’t bare the thought to tell her he suffered from ageusia and didn’t taste anything when drinking the tea.

But it was true he quite enjoyed the scent of this tea. As he drank the tea, he could imagine what the taste would be like with the smell.

The strong smell of chamomile helped him relax. Putting him, at last, at peace, even for this short moment they could spent together. Something that he could only acquire rarely, alas.

Softs murmurs then reminded him of the reality. How could he think of such joyous, peaceful things when he still hadn’t avenged his family?

Revenge was his motive for coming to this academy, he couldn't let his mind wander like this. He could faintly heard them, his father, his step-mother, Glenn.

All crying for justice and revenge. Dimitri couldn't forget them, couldn't forget that fateful day 4 years ago. The screaming, the flames, the blood…

Dark thoughts were slowly invading his mind, his brow furrowing. He could feel his grip tightening around the cup. He would have their revenge, that he sweared …

“Is the tea at the right temperature for you, Dimitri ?”

Her question stopped him in his dark thoughts. He then felt a bit embarrassed, not wanting to show her that side of him. He quickly recomposed himself, laying the cup on the table.

“Oh, it is perfect, professor. I really like this tea. In truth, I’m quite curious about how you guessed it was my favorite.”

“Observing a lot the reactions of people, I think ?”

“I’m honored to have such an attentive professor. Tell me, how did you develop such a keen eye ?”

Then, they discussed many topics : their experiences of the field, their favorite weapons, what tactics to use in what situation, how Sylvain’s skirtchasing was exhausting, how Felix was so stubborn about sparring with Byleth…

Dimitri lost track of the time, enjoying the present with Byleth, the dark thoughts becoming quieter and quieter. They were like alone in the world, in this quiet gazebo on a sunny sunday.

Soon, all too soon, Dedue appeared in his vision. Dedue quietly waited for him at the end of the gazebo, not wanting to bother the prince in a much needed time of relaxation. But Dimitri had made study plans with Dedue and didn’t wanted to let his trusted friend waiting for him.

“Dedue is here” said Byleth. She had noticed him too.

“Yes, I’m afraid I must go.” laughed Dimitri “I still have an assignment my professor gave to me to finish after all.”

That’s when it happened.

Byleth nodded, looking Dimitri in the eyes, and wearing a very tiny smile. One not observant would not notice, but it was there. He froze, not believing the sight.

A gentle breeze blew their hairs, her eyes shined like a thousand suns. And that smile. So lovely he couldn't believe his eyes. Byleth always had been a beautiful woman but right now, she looked like a goddess.

His heart started to beat faster and faster in his chest. He felt his cheek reddening. He couldn't take his eyes  off of her gentle smile. The world once again ceased to e xist.  He felt hot despise the cool breeze making this hot day bearable.

That’s when he finally understood. His nervousness, his many thoughts about her, his fascination, his current state… This would of course complicate things for him, but it was too late. The feeling was already too strong.

“Dimitri ?” asked Byleth “Are you alright ? Do you feel tired ?”

The prince flushed a little and recomposed himself. He didn’t wanted her to notice his inner turmoil.

“No, no, I’m feeling quite good. The tea made me feel better. Don’t worry professor. I hope to have tea again with you sometime in the future”

“My pleasure, Dimitri. Have a good afternoon and please don’t work yourself too hard”

Dimitri nodded and left her and her beautiful smile behind. He tried then to refocus on his work with Dedue but failed, his mind still in that gazebo, in that moment.

It was on a sunny sunday, in early summer, that a new love was born.


End file.
